metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Undertemple
The Undertemple is a room in Dark Torvus in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It contains the Power Bomb Guardian. To access the room, Samus Aran must go up a Spider Ball Track in the room's light counterpart, Main Hydrochamber, and enter a portal. Then, Samus will be at the top of a ledge with two Wall Jump Surfaces in front of it. Below, Samus can enter the main chamber with the Power Bomb Guardian. There are several Spider Ball Tracks and Bomb Slots on the walls, using one of the Bomb Slots causes damage to the Power Bomb Guardian. Once all of the Bomb Slots have been activated, part of the ceiling falls on it and allows Samus to collect the Power Bomb. When Samus obtains the Screw Attack, Samus can use the Wall Jump Surfaces to obtain a Missile Expansion. Connecting rooms *Main Hydrochamber (via Portal) *Undertemple Access (via Yellow Hatch) Inhabitants First Visit ;Power Bomb Guardian :"Morphology: Power Bomb Guardian Power Bomb dropping darkling. Target can generate and fire high-yield explosives at will. Only massive kinetic damage will damage this enemy." ;∞ Inglets (until Guardian dies) :"Morphology: Inglet Worker drone of the Ing Horde. Wall-crawling, morphing bioform. Strongly dislikes bright light." Future Visits ;2 Hunter Ing :"Morphology: Hunter Ing :Elite warriors of the Ing Horde :Phasing shapeshifter. Deadly in close combat. Dislikes bright light." Items ;Power Bomb : Samus must, obviously, defeat the Power Bomb Guardian to get this item. ;Missile Expansion : Samus must use the the Screw Attack on the Wall Jump Surfaces to get to an upper ledge with the expansion. Scans ;Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. :The portal field can be energized with light energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Aether." ;Portal (active) :"This portal is active. :Walk into the portal to initiate return transit to Aether." ;Wall Jump Surface (before obtaining Screw Attack) :"Object analysis complete. Surface designed to work with an advanced movement system. Without this system, the surface is inaccessible." ;Wall Jump Surface : "System: Wall Jump Surface :Area designed to work with Screw Attack. :Perform Screw Attacks while facing and touching wall to do a Wall Jump." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Power Bomb :"Power Bomb" ;Missile Expansion :"Missile Expansion Increases the number of Missiles you can carry by 5." Trivia *The Safe Zone emanating from the top of the room where the Power Bomb Guardian once stood (after the creature's defeat) can apparently overload the Dark Visor. ru:Подвал Храма Category:Rooms Category:Dark Torvus Bog Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Rooms containing Power Bomb Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime 2 Category:Boss Rooms Category:Light Portals